


Abomination

by TenRoseForeverandever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one thing can convince Rose to wear the costume that the Doctor has chosen for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> For Jeeno2, who dropped a "Trick or Treat" in my ask box on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy this silly bit of fluff!
> 
> Written for the prompt, “costume” in the Hallowe’en Bingo Fic challenge from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr!

“There you go, Rose!” the Doctor thrust a huge, hairy mass of fabric into her arms, the glint in his eyes matching the manic grin he flashed at her.

“What the hell is this?” Rose curled her lip in distaste. She held the furry material as far from her body as possible.

“Your Hallowe’en costume, Rose! The Big Bad Wolf! Good, eh? I had the TARDIS make it ‘specially.”

“Very clever, Doctor. But not funny. Fat chance if you think I’m goin’ to wear this mangy, flea-ridden getup!” She dropped it on the grating by the TARDIS console, poking it further away from her with her toe.

His face fell. “But we need to wear something to the party. We need to get undercover, Lewis.”

“And this Wolf-thing is soooo inconspicuous, yeah.” Sarcasm dripped off her tongue. “And what the hell were you goin’ as…?” She paused for a split second. “No _way!_ You _weren’t!_ "

“Weeeell…” he ruffled the hair at the back of his neck, “someone had to do it. And since you _are_ Bad Wolf… it stands to reason that I would be–”

Rose guffawed, cutting him off. “Oh my _God!_ Red Ridin’ Hood!” she chortled.

He pouted. “Well I suppose I _could_ ask the TARDIS to come up with something different…”

“Oh, no you don’t! You are _not_ gettin’ out of this _that_ easily,” Rose crowed. “You as Red Ridin’ Hood! This I _have_ to see! Even if it means wearin’ that abomination of a wolf-costume!”

 


End file.
